


El Lamento Del Caos

by Akia_Len



Series: EL LAMENTO DEL CAOS / LA ESPERANZA DE LA LUZ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Chaos, Darkness, Detectives, Drama, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Luz - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Oscuridad, caos, light - Freeform, misterio, poderes, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akia_Len/pseuds/Akia_Len
Summary: *ACTUALIZACIONES TODOS LOS SÁBADOS*—Estás sangrando ¿verdad? —apoyó las rodillas contra el suelo y gateó hasta él. —¿Estás herido?—¡Te dije que no te…! —pero un chillido de dolor lo sobrepasó, suspendiendo sus quejas y llevándolo a retorcerse con una mano en su costado.—Debe ser increíble... sentir todo lo que sientes. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Devon.—…Killian.—Puedo ayudarte, Killian.Quien hubiese imaginado que un encuentro tan extraordinario iba aconvertirse en el inicio del fin del mundo.
Series: EL LAMENTO DEL CAOS / LA ESPERANZA DE LA LUZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698907
Kudos: 2





	1. CAPÍTULO UNO.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de compartir contigo la primera parte de esta historia que comenzamos a escribir el año pasado. Hace un mes, la empezamos a publicar en WattPad pero de la nada se nos borró, así que decidimos republicarla y publicarla aquí también. ¿Por qué no? Si todo sale bien, publicaremos un capítulo nuevo por semana y realmente esperamos que esta pequeña parte de nuestra imaginación sea de su agrado. Esta obra ya está finalizada, es sólo cuestión de publicarla. Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

En la inmensidad del bosque —donde nadie se atrevía a adentrarse por temor a las leyendas y rumores de que se trataba de uno maldito—, un pequeño niño disfrutaba de las caricias del sol y del césped mojado que bajo sus pies descalzos sentía por primera vez. El viento soplaba suave, levantando las hojas amarillas, cobre y rojizas que anunciaban la llegada del otoño y de un frío que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Vestía ropas veraniegas (unos shorts y una camisa sin mangas) pero aún así, el niño sonreía pues estaba experimentando cosas que sólo dentro de libros había escuchado hablar

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra la áspera corteza del árbol, incluso restregó su mejilla sin importarle crear rojizas marcas en ella, eso nunca representó un problema para él. 

—Eres un árbol muy viejo... —murmuró el niño, alzando la cabeza y verle ese rebosante follaje. —Has visto muchas cosas en tu vida... eso debe ser increíble... yo quisiera verlas también. 

El viento sopló nuevamente y meció las ramas del árbol, así como si estuviese saludando al niño; tantos años de pie y esta era la primera que estaba 

en presencia de un ser tan puro como el pequeño. No muy lejos de aquel lugar, un quejido que alertó a los pájaros en vuelo, logró escucharse. 

Era un sonido que tan bien conocía el pequeño. Un lamento de dolor. Pero no un dolor de pérdida o porque no lograste lo que querías. No, el niño conocía bien las diferencias entre el dolor emocional y el dolor físico. Tantos años lidiando con ello... 

—¿Quién es?... —preguntó quedito, dejando que sus descalzos pies se deslizaran por la húmeda hierba. Una pausa. Un silencio roto sólo por el suspiro entrecortado de un pequeño que entre los arbustos de flor azul se escondía. 

—N-no te acerques. —se escuchó al otro niño decir, una advertencia que perdía su impacto ante los temblores de esa voz.

¿Era un adulto pequeño? No. Esa persona no era un adulto. Se trataba de un niño, un niño justo como lo era él. Ignorando la enclenque voz, se acercó un poco más. Reconoció ese olor a óxido.

—Estás sangrando ¿verdad? —apoyó las rodillas contra el suelo y gateó hasta él. —¿Estás herido? 

—¡Te dije que no te…! —pero un chillido de dolor lo sobrepasó, suspendiendo sus quejas y llevándolo a retorcerse con una mano en su costado. Una mancha carmesí comenzaba comerse el color de la camisa que el extraño de piel pálida llevaba puesta.

El otro niño logró llegar hasta el herido. Se apoyó sobre sus piernas, observando paciente como el rostro pálido se desfiguraba por el dolor. 

—Debe ser increíble... sentir todo lo que sientes. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Devon. 

—…Killian. —respondió después de un momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, resignándose ante aquel agonizante dolor que sacudía su cuerpo.

—Killian... —repitió ensoñado, descubriendo que sus labios eran capaces de repetir un nombre diferente al de su padre. —Puedo ayudarte, Killian. —cuidadoso, retiró las manos manchadas de sangre, dejando expuesta la herida que reconoció como de bala. Presionó sus manos y una cálida energía amarilla emanó de ellas. 

Asombrado, Killian enmudeció cuando aquella luz cegadora penetró su piel. Podía sentirla al recorrerle por dentro, purificando cada imperfección y sanando todo a su paso. El mundo a su alrededor parecía correr con más prisa, llevándose con cada segundo partes de su dolor hasta que se éste le pareció un simple recuerdo. Cuando esa luz se apagó, los sonidos del bosque regresaron a los oídos de ambos niños y Killian se fue enderezando, dudoso. Le echo un vistazo a Devon, denotando su desconfianza en el ceño que no tardó en fruncirse. Se levantó su camisa aún manchada de sangre, pero cuando se encontró con su piel intacta, exhaló en su sorpresa.

—¿Verdad que ya no duele? —le sonrió, tal como cualquier niño sin preocupaciones, podía sonreír. 

—No, ya… no me duele… —Killian respondió después de inspeccionar su costado por un largo momento. De aquella herida, sólo la sangre en su camisa quedaba como evidencia de que alguna vez sucedió. Le correspondió aquel gesto, sonriéndole un poco más de libertad. Si Killian tenía dudas, si el niño tenía cosas por decir, prefirió quedárselas para disfrutar en secreto de aquel fatídico encuentro en el bosque.

**———————————**

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del pasillo se coló por el cuarto, rompiendo con el sueño que lo tenía preso entre las sábanas y almohada. Todo se había tratado de un simple sueño... no. Un recuerdo. Ya había pasado tanto desde aquel insólito encuentro, que estaba seguro, muchas cosas no eran del todo ciertas. El ruido de botellas girando contra el suelo, sillas arrastrándose, murmullos ansiosos, todo se combinaba en una mala orquesta que tan bien conocía Devon. Muy seguramente su padre tenía otro cliente. No tardaría en venir a despertarlo. 

Un sonido se escuchó detrás de la puerta, alertando al más pequeño de que su tranquila mañana había llegado a su fin. Una llave se deslizó dentro de la cerradura y al girarse, la puerta se abrió. Un hombre alto, esbelto, de piel pálida y cabello rojizo apareció en el margen de la puerta con unos ojos afilados que ocultaban demasiados secretos para un solo hombre. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el hombre tan sólo alargó su sonrisa.

—Mi niño —le saludó en un tono suave que descuadraba con el frío de su mirada. Entró a la habitación. —, veo que te hemos despertado. Cuánto lo siento.

Devon se acomodó en la cama y el tintineo de cadenas se degustó en los oídos del mayor. Quedó sentado con las piernas a los lados y rascó sus ojos intentando espabilar el sueño. 

—No te preocupes, papá. De todas formas ya es el día siguiente. 

—Por supuesto. —Myth puso un dedo contra su mejilla, su larga uña enterrándose ligeramente contra su piel, y ladeó la cabeza. —Y con cada nuevo día, siempre llega la oportunidad para hacer a este mundo más perfecto. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

Devon asintió motivado. Sí, su padre y él tenían una misión que cumplir en el mundo, una tarea que ellos debían ejercer sin importar la circunstancia que estuvieran pasando. Su padre se lo dijo desde el primero momento que esa luz dorada emanó de sus manos:  _ Eres especial, pero ese don debe servir para todos, por eso debes ayudar cuando te lo indique.  _

Y así era como Devon usaba su energía, para cumplir todas las tareas de su padre y con ello, regresarle un poquito de sus privilegios al mundo. 

Se bajó de la cama y la cadena en su tobillo tintineó otra vez.   
Complacido con la docilidad del más joven, Myth se sacó una pequeña llave de la manga y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sé que no hace falta decírtelo pues siempre has sido un buen chico —cruzó la alcoba, sacudiendo la llave en el aire con cada palabra que soltaba. —, pero no quiero que hagas alguna tontería frente a nuestros estimados invitados. ¿Lo has entendido?

—No, papá. —se encogió de hombros. Tal parecía, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde su primer y único escape, su padre no terminaba de perdonarlo. ¡Pero no había escapado con el propósito de dañarlo, tan sólo quería conocer ese mundo que le era ajeno entre sus ventanas tapiadas y puertas con llave. 

—Maravilloso, es bueno saber que aún puedo confiar en tí. —Myth borró el escaso espacio que existía entre los dos, tomó a Devon de la barbilla y besó sus labios con una familiaridad tan inusual para dos personas que compartían la misma sangre. 

Intentó corresponderle, no porque le desagradaran los besos de su padre, muy por el contrario, era una forma en la que Devon sentía que poco a poco, la confianza entre ellos iba reconstruyéndose. Sonrió complacido, abrazando su cintura con fuerza. 

—Siempre, papá... quiero complacerte en todo... 

—Y hasta ahora has hecho un buen trabajo. —le susurró al oído, envolviendo al más bajito en un breve abrazo entre los dos. Se separó de él tras tomarle de los hombros. —Hay un hombre en la cocina que está esperándote; ya lo has hecho esperar lo suficiente.

El mayor se agachó, usó su llave para retirar las cadenas y Devon experimentó nuevamente aquella falsa libertad que se le concedía en contadas ocasiones. 

—¿Es otro amigo tuyo herido, papá? —Devon ignoró la piel irritada de su tobillo, así como las pequeñas laceraciones que sangraban. —Tus amigos siempre se meten en problemas... no quisiera que tú también los tuvieras...   
—Descuida, papá sabe lo que está haciendo. —Myth entonó, tomando a Devon suavemente de las mejillas para lograr que sus miradas se volvieran encontrar. —Debes recordar que este mundo se está pudriendo poco a poco y que con cada persona que traigo a esta casa, vamos recobrando todo aquello que nos pertenece. Algún día, Devon, habremos sanado tanto al mundo que será seguro salir de casa… pero por ahora, tienes que confiar en mí.

La mirada almendrada del niño tembló embelesada ante esas palabras que conseguían aplacar el miedo a lo desconocido que pudiese herir a su padre. Terminó asintiendo, dejando que el mayor lo escoltara hacia la cocina. Devon no conocía del todo su propia casa, su padre prefería mantenerlo resguardado en la alcoba y él no objetaba queja alguna. 

**———————————**

Supo que ya habían encontrado el cuerpo cuando las sirenas de varias patrullas resonaron a la distancia, rugiendo con furia por alguna calle lejana. No se inmutó ni aceleró el paso, tan sólo siguió con su camino sin levantar la mirada del suelo. La gente pasaba a su lado sin sospechar de su naturaleza; viendo sólo a un adolescente de quince años caminando a solas, seguramente de regreso a casa. Pero nadie estaba consciente de la sangre que manchaban sus manos —aquellas que ocultaba dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera negra—, ni tampoco del vacío que lo iba consumiendo con cada paso que daba al frente.  
Llegó a un lote de casas olvidadas cerca de los barrios bajos de la ciudad y tras estudiar el cielo por un momento, Killian entró a una en donde sabía que lo estaban esperando. Los cimientos de dicho edificio ya estaban casi por caerse, cualquiera pensaría que bastaba una suave lluvia para lograr que el techo se viniera abajo. Incluso las ratas se mudaban en busca de lugares más acogedores; pero nada de esto tomaba real importancia para el grupo de personas que decidieron hacer de ese lugar, su hogar. 

Un mujer de traje sastre, un rostro alargado y pronunciada nariz, intervino en la caminata del joven.

—Al fin llegaste. El jefe te está esperando. 

Killian asintió, obediente como sólo el tiempo le había enseñado a serlo y pasó junto a la mujer sin romper su silencio. Se abrió paso por los siniestros pasillos, pasando cuarto por cuarto en donde miembros del Aquelarre que se entretenían con sus propios asuntos. No tardó en llegar a lo que alguna vez fue un despacho lujoso, en donde el olor a humedad y madera eran casi inaguantable. El chico pausó frente la puerta, dándose un momento para calmar aquellas inestables emociones que resurgían siempre ante la idea de presentarse con su líder. Cuando sus manos dejaron de temblar, cuando sus dientes dejaron de castañear, giró la perilla de oro vieja y abrió la puerta.

El rechinido alertó a dos miembros que custodiaban la seguridad de un hombre alto que lucía una gabardina pesada y de peluche en el cuello. Una moda bastante vieja que humillaría a quien osara usarla tras sus años mozos. 

—Ah, el enano llegó. —dijo una chica de extraño cabello rosado. —El jefe quiere un reporte completo de tu misión. 

—Rhea, no lo atosigues tan pronto. Killian sigue siendo nuestro miembro más joven, debemos darle tiempo para que pueda acostumbrar a su espíritu. —murmuró una voz gutural, casi como un susurro que helaba la nuca y te obligaba a mantener la guardia en alto y paradójicamente, te preparaba para un descanso sin dolor. 

—Pero si esta no fue su primera misión. —un hombre bastante alto, rubio y sin cejas, soltó inconforme ante quien presuntamente era su líder. —El mocoso tiene quince años, ya viene siendo hora de que dejemos de tratarlo como un niño. 

_ Como un niño _ . Killian resopló por lo bajo sin mirar a nadie en particular. Rixton estaba equivocado y Killian lo encontraba hilarante. El chico fallaba en recordar cualquier momento de su corta infancia en donde algún adulto lo hubiese tratado como un simple niño.

—¿Y que habría por reportar? —el más joven de los tres preguntó, atrapando la atención de los adultos. —Sólo lo maté, le arranqué cada uno de sus dedos y me fui. Es lo mismo que hago siempre que me toca asesinar a un niño. —inconforme con sus propias palabras, Killian se hundió entre sus hombros. —Nada especial…

—Siempre he encontrado interesante esa facilidad con la que despojas de la vida a un pequeño, Killian. —concedió el cabeza de aquel grupo conformado por extraños especímenes. —Por eso disfruto dejarte a los infantes. —deslizó un folder sobre la estructura de cemento que fungía como escritorio.

—¿Otro más? —asumió al levantar la vista del suelo y encarar a quien era su líder, Dien Everett. Sus piernas dudaron, sus labios le temblaron, pero al final se forzó a caminar hacia el viejo mueble. Llegó al escritorio con su curiosidad fija en el folder. Sacó sus manos cuidadosamente de los bolsillos de su sudadera, exponiendo la sangre seca que aun manchaba sus dedos. Con el sonar de cristal chocando contra cemento, Killian presentó una pequeña botella de cristal y la arrastró cuidadosamente hacia delante. —La sangre del niño… —susurró antes de tomar el folder.

Dien la tomó entre sus pálidos dedos, admirándola contra la poca luz lunar que entraba por los huecos de los cimientos. Sonrió complacido, como si esa botellita guardara un elixir único. 

—Perfecto, mientras me sigas trayendo las pruebas de tu lealtad, tendrás un lugar seguro en nuestro Aquelarre—se levantó de su lugar, caminando hasta Killian, al que le tomó una de sus manos ensangrentadas. —, aunque me parezca bello, casi sublime ver la palidez de tu piel contrastando con la oscura sangre, ten en cuenta que los testigos y pistas son fáciles de dejar. 

Killian se sobresaltó por la repentina proximidad de Everett, algo que intentó disimular al lanzar su mirada estratégicamente al suelo y sostener el folder firme contra su pecho.

—Descuida, nadie vio nada —aseguró con la guardia en alto, tenso ante la presencia de aquel hombre que sabía capaz de todo. —, de haber habido testigos, los hubiera exterminado a todos por igual.

Dien se mostró complacido, la facilidad con la que ese pequeño destacaba sobre cualquiera de sus miembros, y no porque los demás carecieran de habilidades, todos tenían algo que valía la pena, pero Killian... él, con esos ojos que sobreprotegían la más dulce inocencia, aferrándose a lo poco que aún consideraba humano dentro de su propia mente, un diamante en bruto que Dien Everett se había propuesto a pulir a su antojo. 

—Ve a lavarte. Revisa la información que se te acaba de dar. Tendrás tres días para seguirlo, memorizar su rutina y planear una estrategia para cumplir tu misión. 

Killian asintió y celosamente fue deslizando su mano fuera del agarre de Dien, hasta liberarse. Les echó un último vistazo antes de excusarse y salir del despacho sin intención alguna de alargar aquel encuentro más de lo necesario. Rixton chasqueó la lengua cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Killian y de brazos se cruzó.

—A ese niño… en verdad no le gusta que lo toquen. —obvió en voz alta. 

—Pensé que habías dicho que ya no era un niño. —Rhea contradijo, a lo que Rixton se tensó y sólo atinó a lanzarle una mirada asesina en su dirección.

Alejado del despacho y de los pasillos congestionados, Killian abrió una de las puertas más apartadas del lugar. Dentro de aquella habitación olvidada por el tiempo, vestida de muebles viejos y escombros, el asesino tomó asiento en un sillón que aparentaba no poder sostener su peso por mucho tiempo. Sostuvo aquel folder entre sus manos por un momento, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de abrirlo e inspeccionar su contenido. Con ojos opacos, examinó las primeras hojas y leyó el nombre de su nueva víctima sin mucho interés.

_ Nombre: Erasmus Levitt _

_ Edad: 7 _

Otro menor. Pasó varias hojas y se encontró con la fotografía de Erasmus, un niño de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes que no viviría para llegar a la adolescencia. Un frío molesto recorrió su estómago y tuvo que cerrar el folder para evitar que ese desagradable sabor amargo lo siguiera abrumándole los sentidos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, contuvo su respiración y su mirada encontró el camino a la ventana agrietada sobre la pared contraria. Allí le recibió la vista hacia el bosque que desde hace años lo tranquilizaba. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el recuerdo de una mirada almendrada llegó para consolarlo como habitualmente lo hacía. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Aquel niño de nombre Devon, aquel encuentro que revivía siempre en sus sueños… ¿habría sido realidad o sólo una mera fantasía suya para mantener la cordura?

**———————————**

Una suave voz, una dulce canción de cuna. Killian abrió los ojos para encontrarse diez años más pequeño, cargando con la inocencia y sencillez de un niño que no necesitaba de riquezas para ser feliz. Estaba solo, miraba a su alrededor y no había nadie, pero a pesar de no conocer el camino de vuelta a casa, Killian sonreía pues el eco de esa melodía le acompañaba para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.    
  
¿De quién era esa voz? Si la seguía, ¿a dónde lo llevaría? Killian no lo sabía, pero tampoco nacía de él dudar de su suave calidez. 

La melodía seguía como un dulce llamado que trascienda entre los árboles y espesos arbustos del profundo bosque. 

A lo lejos, siendo iluminada por el sol en lo alto del firmamento, una mujer que hacía lo posible por mantener su cabello en orden, le tendió la mano al menor. 

—Killian...    
  
El pequeño sonrió emocionado tras reconocerla, acelerando sus pasos hasta correr y saltar a los brazos. La llamaba una y otra vez, pero la voz del albino no lograba escucharse por encima del viento que junto a esa melodía le arrullaba y lo llenaba de tanta alegría.

Parado entre los árboles y a varios metros de distancia, una versión distinta de Killian miraba la escena sin comprender cómo en algún momento de su vida pudo sonreír con una mirada limpia y una seguridad inquebrantable. ¿En qué momento su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente?

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Por qué… ya no estás aquí conmigo? _

**———————————**

Uno a uno iban entrando y saliendo los  _ amigos _ de su padre, cada vez con heridas más horrendas que las anteriores. Incluso Devon tuvo que atender a un sujeto con el rostro desfigurado por ácido, lo que le tomó un par de horas más de las acostumbradas, pero el pago se vio bastante rebosante. 

Para cuando el último desconocido salió casi saltando del departamento, Devon se tumbó contra el mullido colchón de su alcoba. Giró sobre su eje, abrazándose a la almohada. ¿Tan peligroso era el mundo allá afuera? ¿Tanto daño se hacían las personas?

Muchas veces Myth, su padre, le advertía respecto a los cientos de peligros que acechaban en cada esquina de las calles, en los malos pensamientos de las personas y sus podridos corazones. Afuera estaba plagado de maldad, entendía la razón por las que Myth insistía en que debía curar a todas esas personas y la renuencia a dejarle la libertad ansiada. Cada uno que era tocado por su aura, su alma se limpiaba y renacía como un ser puro. O eso era lo que su padre aseguraba...

El problema era que el mundo tenía más de un millón de personas... y Devon estaba seguro que no llevaba ni la mitad de todo eso. Suspiró sintiéndose cansado... debía recuperar fuerzas y dormir era una opción agradable en su mente.    
  
—Bien —la puerta se abrió y Myth se adentró a la habitación con aquella sonrisa despreocupada que lo caracterizaba —, es así como finalizamos nuestra labor por el día de hoy. Muy buen trabajo, mi niño. —sin importarle el cansancio ajeno, cruzó la pieza hasta llegar y sentarse en la cama junto al moreno. Le acarició la mejilla. —Has sabido complacerme, mis amigos no dejaban de elogiar tu buen trabajo.

Devon estiró suave los labios en una cansada sonrisa que no logró convencer a su padre del agotamiento. 

—Me da gusto, papá... limpiar al mundo es agotador... quisiera acabar pronto para poder conocerlo al fin. 

—A mi también me gustaría, hay muchas cosas allá afuera que quisiera hacer contigo… —Myth murmuró, relamiendo sus labios. Su mano fue bajando por el costado de Devon, deslizándose por su torso, por su cintura para volver a subir, pero esta vez por debajo de su camisa. —Pero aún no. Es muy pronto… y aún hay mucho por hacer…

El cuerpo más joven se estremeció entre esos fríos dedos de largas uñas, esos mismos que lo recorrían cada noche y día causando un sin fin de sensaciones agradables. 

—Papá... ¿justo ahora?... —murmuró sin moverse de su posición, sus piernas se restregaron entre ellas, intentando disimular el cosquilleo en la entrepierna. 

—¿Y por qué no? —Myth se inclinó sobre él, lamiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja y atrapando uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos. —Tan sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien, después de todo... te lo mereces...

Podía entenderlo y le alegraba que su padre quisiera mimarlo a pesar de su desobediencia hacia unos años; el cansancio le incitaba a cerrar los ojos y dormir plácido hasta la mañana siguiente, pero esas manos disfrutando de su cuerpo también las ansiaba. 

Quería ser llenado hasta lo más profundo por el amor de su padre. Constatar cada segundo que ellos se pertenecían y era alguien de sumo valor para Myth. Devon vivía por su padre, ansiaba hacerlo feliz de todas las maneras posibles... aunque eso equivaliera a luchas contra su agotamiento. 

**———————————**

La mañana del sábado saludó a todos con una fuerte lluvia sobre la impredecible ciudad de Metanoia, gruesas gotas golpeaban el cristal de aquel banco, dibujando formas extrañas y pequeños riachuelos de agua en constante movimiento. El Banco Resona estaba situado en la calle cincuenta, esquina con la primera avenida, en el pleno corazón de la ciudad. Con un paraguas cerrado en una mano y su maletín en la otra, una joven de cabellera rubia que le rozaba los hombros, de maquillaje discreto y vistiendo un traje sastre, empañaba con un suspiro la ventana al preguntarse si sería prudente sacrificar su corto presupuesto de la semana para pedir un taxi camino a casa en su lugar.

Frente a ella, las calles concurridas se vestían de todo tipo de personas bajo sus respectivos paraguas, variando en colores y estilos pero todos con el mismo cometido de volver a casa tras una larga y horrible semana laboral. La joven apretó los labios y una línea inconforme cruzó su boca. Alzó su muñeca para mirar la hora en su viejo reloj.  _ 4:21 p.m. _ Se le hacía tarde, tenía que salir y enfrentar la lluvia.

—¿Ya te irás, Kara? —fue Rori, una joven aprendiz de asesor, la que interrumpió las cavilaciones de la rubia. —La lluvia no parece amainar. 

—Lo sé. —La expresión en el rostro de Kara cambió, mostrando una sonrisa reservada en su lugar. Preparó el paraguas y su atención cayó brevemente sobre la puerta de cristal al final del vestíbulo. —pero si no me voy ahora, no alcanzaré un taxi antes de la hora pico. ¿Vendrán por tí?

—¡Ah, sí! El chófer de mi padre pasará en media hora. —y Rori vio su propia oportunidad. Kara era una chica linda y Rori a su vez era igual de hermosa. ¡Bastaba hacer la simple suma para saber sus intenciones! Apunto estuvo de sugerir un aventón cuando la puerta de cristal se deslizó y Kara salió del banco. —¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Rori, te viste muy lenta! 

La lluvia la recibió con fuerza mientras sus zapatos de tacón golpean la acera al caminar presurosa en busca de la central de taxis más cercana. Kara realizó casi de inmediato como su paraguas no era competencia alguna contra la intensidad del viento que en su contra soplaba y se resignó a la idea de visitar la tintorería después de la tormenta con el propósito de rescatar el traje sastre con falda que llevaba puesto. Pasó junto a un hombro cuyo hombro chocó contra el suyo y, aunque se disculpó, aquel extraño le dedicó una mirada severa antes de seguir con su camino. 

En las calles de Metanoia las personas eran frías, nadie se detenía por nadie ni pretendían tender su mano a cualquiera que la pudiese necesitar. Si vivías en Metanoia, tenías que aprender a vivir por tu cuenta. Aquello era algo a lo que aún no lograba hacerse a la idea, aún acostumbrado a la solidaridad del pueblo que años atrás había abandonado en busca de mejores oportunidades.

—¡Alguien deténgalo! ¡Se lleva mi bolso! —se oyó a una mujer gritar entre la fuerte lluvia captando la atención de unos pocos, al mismo tiempo que la mayoría se hacía a un lado para no verse involucrados con el ladrón que empujaba a quien le estorbara. 

Kara también reaccionó ante semejante exclamación y giró la cabeza hacia la conmoción que a su dirección se aproximaba. La escena entera logró revolverle el estómago y no pudo evitarlo, arrugando el entrecejo desaprobatoriamente al ver como aquel criminal estaba por salirse con la suya. El hombre era rápido y corría a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, dejando a la pobre mujer atrás que seguía suplicando por ayuda. Nadie se movía, nadie hacía nada para detenerlo. Su sed de justicia bloqueó cualquier golpe de razón y cuando el ladrón le pasó a un lado, Kara soltó su maletín para detenerlo y tomarlo del brazo.

Ante la rapidez del ladrón y el sorpresivo brazo saliendo de la nada, ambos cayeron de bruces contra el suelo, alertando a los transeúntes y llenando de valor a unos pocos que ayudaron a Kara a someterlo. 

—¡Lo tenemos, señora! —gritó un joven de audífonos, sintiéndose el héroe del momento. 

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias! —llegó la ajetreada mujer, con sus tacones magullados y el peinado deshecho.   
  
Sin menguar la fuerza del agarre con el que mantenía al hombre contra el suelo, Kara logró arrebatarle el bolso y se lo entregó a la mujer que no paraba de agradecer una y otra vez.

—Alguien notifique a las autoridades. —pidió, pasando su determinada mirada por el tumulto de gente que ahora los rodeaba. —No podemos dejar que este criminal siga vagando por nuestras calles y que abuse de su libertad.

—¡Eres una...! ¡No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, idiota! —forcejeaba sin éxito en su liberación. Pero fueron unos jalones más los que ayudaron a que su camiseta se izara y se revelera un tatuaje negro; un ojo.

Dos de los hombres que sujetaban al ladrón, lo soltaron como si de pronto éste quemara.

—Es un miembro del Aquelarre...

—¡Pertenece al Aquelarre…!

Los murmullos no perdieron la oportunidad de propagarse por todos los incautos mirones que iban retrocediendo cada vez más. El ladrón sonrió confiado. 

Kara sintió el cambio en el aire, como de pronto el sentimiento de compañerismo que apenas comenzaba a expandirse entre ellos se disolvía para ser reemplazado por terror genuino. No lo entendía, tampoco tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pues tras perder soporte, sostener al criminal en su lugar se había vuelto nuevamente una labor casi imposible. 

—¡Esperen...! —pidió Kara usando toda su fuerza para contener al hombre contra el suelo.

De un empujón violento, el hombre logró liberarse del agarre. Se puso en pie, acomodando su chaqueta al estirar los brazos, salpicando un poco del agua que seguía empapando a unos cuantos. Señaló a Kara.

—Esto no se queda así, rubia. —relamió sus resecos labios, dejando ver unos dientes al punto de putrefacción. —Ya me las vas a pagar. —y volvió a emprender la huída, saboreando la lluvia con sabor a victoria. 

Los presentes lanzaban miradas de pena hacia Kara, incluso unos de desolación como si lo que tuvieran frente a ellos se tratara de un cadáver y tal vez ese sería el nuevo destino que Kara Ruais, quien había salido del banco pensando en gastar los pocos billetes que le quedaban, en un taxi rumbo a su casa. Ahora todos lo miraban con la señal de muerte dibujada en la frente. 

Dando vuelta en un callejón a varios metros lejos del tumulto de gente, el ladrón fue capaz de ver su propio cuerpo mientras su campo de visión iba en descenso.

—¿Q-qué..? —a su cerebro le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de la gabardina negra acercándose a él. 

—Eres el tercer impostor de esta semana. –comenzó aquel intruso cruzando el callejón y acercándose a su víctima sin inmutarse por los charcos de sangre espesa que sus botas negras comenzaban a pisar. –A estas alturas, me sorprende que aún sigan surgiendo los farsantes que se hacen pasar por alguno de nosotros. Parece como si lo hicieran a propósito.

—Fate... —le llamó la misma joven de cabello rosa y ojos estoicos. —recuerda que tenemos trabajo, no te entretengas con lacras. 

—Son estas lacras las que van manchando el nombre del Aquelarre al escudarse con él. —Fate arrancó violentamente la daga que penetraba el cráneo del cadáver a sus pies, su sangre salpicando las paredes a su alrededor. El chico le hizo frente a quien le miraba a varios metros de distancia, hundiéndose en la gabardina que le ocultaba parte del rostro. —No podemos permitir que excusas de criminales como esta consigan arruinar la reputación de nuestro líder, Rhea.

—No, pero al líder no le molesta, encuentra entretenido éste movimiento de masas inconformes. —de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba en su cintura, sacó un carrete de hilo que estiró cortando el aire. —Anda, no solo el niño tiene tarea, nosotros también debemos buscar  _ eso _ . 

—De acuerdo. —Fate miró el reflejo de su rostro en la daga manchada de carmesí, su sed de sangre insaciable y evidente dentro de esos oscuros ojos color café. —Ya viene siendo hora de trabajar en serio...

**———————————**

Rojo y Azul; el dúo de colores vestían los alrededores de la escena del crimen, una donde policías evaluaban el grado de contaminación en la que la habían encontrado. Un hombre yacía inmóvil, su espalda contra la mohosa pared del callejón que aún escurría su sangre. Un agujero en su pecho delataba el golpe preciso que acabó con su vida y sobre su palma derecha, su corazón inerte descansaba para revolver el estómago a primeros oficiales que arribaron a la escena. La víctima tenía el rostro desfigurado a (lo que parecían) zarpasos, la nariz rota y las cuencas de sus ojos vacías. Los policías tenían toda la zona acordonada con cinta amarilla y no dejaban que nadie sin autoridad se atreviera a cruzar.

Los lustrosos zapatos que el detective Benjamin Pinkerton se esmeraba en mantener como nuevos, evitaban a toda costa seguir estropeando la pintoresca escena frente a sus ojos. Al menos cuatro policías ya se habían retirado a vaciar sus estómagos; era clara la nula experiencia en casos como ese. ¿Por qué siempre le mandaban grupos recién graduados a sus caso? ¡Claro, como él no era Renzo Spade, el detective más prestigioso de Metanoia, era fácil aventarle un escuadrón cargado de inútiles. 

—Es el tercero en este mes... y como siempre, no se trató de un robo, tampoco de una pelea de bandas... —suspiró entre dientes. —Empiezo a sospechar que se trata de un animal…

—Detective. —la voz suave de una mujer se escuchó a sus espaldas, revelando a una de mediana estatura. De cabello largo (pese a tener la mayor parte de su cabeza calva) y dientes pronunciados, la extraña mujer revisaba las notas escritas en su pequeña libreta de apuntes. —Las historias de nuestros testigos no concuerdan unas con otras, tampoco contamos con una descripción del asesino. Nadie vio al asesino en acción, todos llegaron después de los hechos.

—No me extraña, Callia, esta cosa ataca en las noches y se puede ver su odio hacia cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. —se llevó una mano al mentón y se inclinó un poco hacia el cadáver. —Lo peor, es pulcro... sin huellas. La lluvia que ha estado cayendo tampoco nos ha ayudado mucho a preservar alguna pista.   
  
Callia miró al cadáver de la víctima con cierta pena y asintió quedamente. 

—Quien sea que esté detrás esto, es alguien que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. Alguien con mucha experiencia. —mordió su labio inferior, dudosa. —Un asesino en serie…

Pero Ben no estaba seguro de darle el crédito a un humano. Las heridas tenían patrones lisos, rayando en lo perfecto, e incluso podía ver el cráneo del pobre sujeto. ¿En verdad se trataba de un humano? ¿O acaso iban tras la pista de un fenómeno al que nadie había logrado ver?

Algo terminó llamando la atención del detective Benjamin, usando la pluma que se aferraba al bolsillo de su chaqueta, viró la cabeza del cadáver y notó el dibujo con sangre de una pica de poker. Otra vez... 

Silbó y llamó al fotógrafo del forense y le indicó que tomara una foto del dibujo. No quería llamar a ese caso: Asesino en Serie, porque de ser así... el mejor elemento que tenían en su trabajo, aquel con la habilidad de ver respuestas en donde la incógnita escurría mezclándose con pistas y mensajes, se encontraba embebido en alcohol y malos recuerdos. 

**———————————**

Cerca de la zona comercial de Metanoia, se encontraban unos departamentos residenciales normalmente habitados por estudiantes o trabajadores solteros, por su accesible precio. Existían sus excepciones, como la pequeña familia que se hospedaba en el departamento #264 y que se mantenía tan sólo por el trabajo extenuante y absorbente de la madre. Culposa ante la realidad de ser una madre ausente, pensó en regalarle un viaje a la playa a su pequeño que tanto se esforzaba en mantener buenas calificaciones.

Había sido una pena suspender el viaje a la playa cuando la lluvia persistió hasta el domingo en la noche, por esa razón, con una promesa de planear otro viaje el siguiente fin de semana, la cariñosa madre terminaba de arropar a su pequeño Erasmus, dándole un beso de buenas noches y dejando la lamparita nocturna encendida, resaltando las paredes con bellas figuras de estrellas. 

Con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, el pequeño Erasmus se acomodó sobre su cama y se distrajo mirando como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban en un suave ritmo el vidrio de su ventana. Arrullado por su suave balada, cerró los ojos y se fue abrazando del cansancio que cobijaba a su cansado cuerpo. Quizás si dormía pronto, despertaría a tiempo para ver a su madre antes de que tuviese que irse al trabajo. Quizás si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría incluso compartir el desayuno a su lado. Sonrió y acurrucó su rostro contra su suave almohada; era hora de dormir.

Pasó un minuto, luego dos y el sutil chillido de la puerta del baño al abrirse le advirtió a Erasmus que no estaba solo. Confundido, el pequeño se sentó sobre su cama y examinó a su alrededor sin saber a dónde mirar. 

Había sido fácil entrar al departamento de la familia Levitt, sobre todo cuando nadie lo habitaba por largas horas durante el día. Nadie supo cómo entró. Nadie sabía que estaba allí y Killian utilizó la oscuridad de la noche a su ventaja al pasearse entre las sombras y ocultarse de la vista de su próxima víctima. Lo observó en silencio, cubierto entre sus suaves sábanas y vistiendo un pijama de apariencia elegante. Se controló y evitó chasquear su lengua frente un repentino golpe de envidia al saber que ese niño al que llevaba días investigando lo tenía todo (un techo sobre su cabeza, el estómago lleno, una vida donde sus preocupaciones se limitaban a las posibles tareas que le dejaban en la escuela y una familia. Una familia…) y no tenía ni idea. No lo merecía. Tenerlo todo cuando Killian no tenía nada. Erasmus no lo merecía. Los ojos de Killian se oscurecieron de pronto, jugando con sus pensamientos para hacer de este asesinato una tarea más sencilla para los dos.

Se asomó desde su escondite entre la noche y la pared, mirando su mano derecha en el momento en el que sus uñas se alargaban hasta transformarse en largas garras. Debía acabar con esto de una vez.

La pueril imaginación de Erasmus le advirtió que se trataba de un monstruo bajo la cama, posiblemente su madre no revisó bien y en su despiste, olvidó asegurarse que no hubiera monstruos o fantasmas que pudieran dañarlo. Se aferró a las sábanas de su cama, siendo capaz de distinguir la forma de algo acechando desde la oscuridad, acercándose más y más. Gimoteó, soltando la primera lágrima de terror.

—Se ha de sentir bien —la voz de Killian comenzó al romper el silencio terrorífico que le acompañaba los pasos. —vivir en un lugar como este, tener una madre y dormir tranquilo al creer que nada ni nadie puede lastimarte… 

Se presentó frente el niño, revelándose con una sonrisa manchada de burla y celos que se alargaba en sus labios delgados. No se molestó en esconder las garras que brillaban con la poca luz que penetraba esa habitación, ni tampoco en ocultar su rostro o cualquier otro rasgo; esto sería rápido. No habría ningún testigo y los muertos no hablan.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó en un sordo grito que logró ser expulsado desde su pecho. Un llamado hacia la única persona que el pequeño, en su inocencia, creía capaz de ahuyentar hasta el ser más terrorífico. 

—¡Niño estúpido! –Killian soltó un zarpazo y salpicó de la sangre la alfombra bajo sus pies al herir al lacerar el pecho del menor. —¡Ahora tendré que matarla también!

El impacto causó un shock en el pequeño que no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de su herida, viendo sólo como su pijama se teñía de rojo al igual que las mantas. 

—Erasmus, ¿qué son esos...? —al abrir la puerta y encender la luz todo se determinó en una cuestión de tiempo. Un total desconocido amenazaba a su hijo que ahora presentaba una horrenda herida en el pecho. No lo pensó dos veces y tal vez para Killian fue presenciar un acto incoherente al ver a la mujer abalanzarse contra su hijo, resguardándolo contra su pecho. Expuesta a cualquier ataque de gravedad. 

Killian retrocedió sin dares cuenta, sus garras goteando sangre que no le pertenecía. No lo comprendía, ¿qué hacía esa maldita mujer? ¡Era evidente a lo que había venido! ¡La vida del niño era su objetivo! Abrazarlo de tal manera, escudándolo con su cuerpo tan sólo la convertía en un blanco fácil para el asesino. Los sollozos del niño comenzaron inundar esa habitación que comenzaba a darle vueltas, y la mirada de esa mujer… su mirada… Killian sabía que jamás olvidaría la determinación que encendía el verde de esos ojos que le desafiaban ya fijos en una resolución. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué protegía a un niño que se le desangraba en los brazos? ¿Por qué no huía mientras podía? ¿Por qué no se iba?...

Apretando los dientes en disgusto y frustrado tener preguntas pero no respuestas, Killian prefirió desentenderse de la razón y acabar con la misión que le habían encomendado. Era sencillo, dos vidas a cambio de la suya. Nunca había dudado en el precio a pagar y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora.

—Insensata. ¡Idiota! —le advirtió al transformar sus garras de vuelta a uñas y sacando un cuchillo de mango grueso y punta color púrpura que cargaba en la parte posterior del cinto que llevaba puesto. Comenzó a acercarse, su mirada oscureciendo con cada paso que daba. —Debiste… haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Te mataré. ¡Los mataré a los dos…!

Y es que Killian jamás imaginaría, ni sospechaba siquiera, lo que representaba el amor de madre. Algo tan intangible, desinteresado, un sentimiento que no aguardaba nada a cambio. Para un joven desprovisto de amor por tantos años, el sacrificio altruista de una madre, era imposible de clasificar. 

—Estaremos bien, bebé... —susurró al oído de su agonico hijo. 

—M-mamá. —Erasmus hipó al cerrar los ojos y acunar su frente contra el cuello cálido de su madre. —Mamita…

Algo dentro de Killian se elevó como la marea, subió por su garganta al amenazar con desbordarse y superarlo por completo. La imagen de una mujer, de alguien que en algún punto llegó a sostenerle de la misma manera, le asaltó sus pensamientos y le detuvo la mano cuando esa arma estuvo por atravesar la espalda de la madre de Erasmus. 

Aquella noche, esa vieja canción de cuna volvió a asaltar sus pensamientos.

La temperatura en esa habitación cayó rápidamente a medida que Killian se le condensaba el aliento cruzando el aire helado que los rodeaba. El niño jadeaba agonizante, la madre lloraba silenciosamente y Killian… Killian no podía moverse. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. La razón se había callado por completo para dejarlo como mero espectador del amor incondicional de aquella madre con su hijo, su vida.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era esa mujer que solía cantarle? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas? ¿Por qué…?

_ ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, nana? _


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS

Ese lunes la ciudad despertó de su letargo con una tibia y tierna brisa después de una larga noche de tormenta. La luz intrusa apenas y podía penetrar esas gruesas ventanas, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día a las personas que sobre aquella cama pequeña aún dormían. Myth tenía los ojos cerrados mientras dormía con un brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro alrededor de la cintura del más chico. Respiraba profundamente, sumido en un sueño impenetrable del cual ni la variedad de ruidos de la ciudad lograban despertarlo.

Al contrario del mayor, el joven mantenía los ojos abiertos, sin lograr arrullarse con la respiración ajena. Era la primera vez que no conseguía dormirse junto a él, como si de pronto una preocupación se hubiese acomodado en su pecho para no dejarlo tranquilo. Devon sabía que la misión que tenían era ardua y cansina, pero llevaba más de diez años en ella y la expectativa de ver un mundo purificado se iba extinguiendo junto con el deseo de pertenecer al exterior. 

Con sumo cuidado, alejó el brazo de Myth de su cuerpo y buscó sus pantaloncillos por el suelo, encontrándolos cerca de la puerta. Ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo llegaron ahí. Desnudo y sin conocer la vergüenza del acto, se limpió el semen de las piernas con las sábanas, para luego colocarse los calzoncillos y los pantaloncillos. 

Utilizó su propia energía para sanar los cortes que Myth solía dejar en su piel (al hombre le gustaba verlo con la piel impecable, perfecta), pero dejó la herida del tobillo intacta —curioso gusto del cual no cuestionaba a Myth. 

Caminó con los pies descalzos hacia la pequeña nevera que aguardaba en la esquina de la alcoba y sacó una botella de agua. Podía entender la necesidad de Myth por retenerlo en la casa, cuidando no exponerlo a toda esa maldad que abrazaba a Devon hacia las precauciones del otro, lo extraño era que ni siquiera en su propia casa podía darse la libertad de andar... 

La tranquilidad con la que esa mañana planeaba desenvolverse fue suspendida por el alboroto que comenzaba a desarrollarse en el barrio en donde se encontraba su pequeño hogar. El bullicio comenzó paulatinamente a escucharse desde la ventana, esparciéndose dentro de la habitación con la intención de opacar los ligeros ronquidos que escapaban de los labios entreabiertos de Myth. 

Con el trago a medio terminar, Devon dejó la botella de agua en el suelo y caminó hasta la ventana tapiada. Hizo un esfuerzo por ver entre los recovecos de la madera sin mucho éxito, hasta que esos ruidos se hicieron más audibles. Lo que sea que estuviera afuera, consiguió entrar a su habitación. Devon giró sobre sus talones, paseando los ojos almendras por cada oscuro rincón del cuarto. ¿Cómo logró meterse? Las ventanas seguían tapiadas y conocía en demasía su propia habitación para saber que alguna entrada extra era imposible. Relamió sus labios y de pronto la garganta la sentía seca, como un tapón imposibilitando su respiración. 

¿Y si era algún sujeto contaminado? Debía despertar a su padre. Tenía que encontrar su voz o terminaría muerto o peor... contaminado. ¡¿Y que haría Myth para purificar el mundo sin su ayuda?! 

—¡Pa...!

El grito desesperado del moreno fue apresado bajo la palma de una pálida mano que cubrió sus labios repentinamente.

—Si te mueves, te mato. —le susurró una voz siniestra al oído mientras que el filo de un cuchillo era presionado contra su garganta. Killian estaba detrás de Devon, sosteniendo una mirada capaz de helar al mismo infierno. —Si gritas, los mato a los dos. ¿Lo has entendido?

Era una mano fría. Helada. Casi como si la muerte estuviera detrás de él, sorteando la vida de Myth y Devon. Podía diferenciar la helada aura de un clima de invierno contra la presencia de la muerte y lo que tenía detrás era al ser de manto oscuro amenazando con su azadón el alma temblorosa de Devon. 

Aunque... ese gélido susurro le era familiar. Esa voz, aunque grave por los años transcurridos, seguía conservando esa finura que se grabó en su memoria desde aquel primer encuentro. Devon tuvo que hurgar hasta lo más profundo para encontrar el valor perdido y llevarse las manos al agarre que ya dejaba marcas en sus mejillas. Consiguió destapar un poco sus labios y murmuró:   
—¿Killian?... 

Los pensamientos de Killian que como una tormenta furiosa azotaban su cabeza, se vieron forzados a interrumpir y detenerse al escuchar su nombre. Su agarre en el cuchillo tembló, sorprendido por el golpe de nostalgia que dentro de esa voz que lo llamaba había encontrado. El recuerdo de una sonrisa y de lo que llevaba tiempo creyendo un simple sueño, llegó para contenerle la respiración tan repentinamente. ¿Acaso… era posible?   
—¿Devon? —paralizado, el asesino le respondió.

La titubeante actitud le dio la oportunidad a Devon de girar y encarar a su verdugo y darle cara a la muerte. No cabía duda, era el mismo cabello de nieve y esos ojos de agua cristalina, existente sólo en las prosas más bellas de la literatura. Aquel niño de ceñido gesto, era el mismo joven que ahora le veía con ojos cargados de incredulidad.    
  
A Killian se le atoró un sonido consternado en el fondo de su garganta cuando, frente a frente, se reencontró con quien años atrás lo había salvado de las manos de la muerte. Lo reconoció casi enseguida, era el mismo niño dulce de aquella vez que ahora con más años encima lo miraba con la misma confusión que él sentía. Soltó a Devon, su cuchillo cayó y el albino retrocedió incontables pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se estampó con la fría pared de concreto. Abrió la boca, descubrió que no podía hablar. Tragó con dificultad.

—Sí... eres Killian, estás un poco más grande, pero eres él. —y Devon caminó los mismos pasos que Killian se esforzaba en mantener lejos de él. Pudo percatarse del carmesí manchando esa ropa negra, el olor a sangre era inconfundible para Devon. —¿Estás herido? —quiso levantar la sudadera, pero la actitud defensiva de Killian lo detuvo. —No te haré daño. —murmuró sin separar los dientes. Alzó su mano y dejó que se rodeará en una cálida aura amarilla. —¿Te acuerdas?    
  
Los ojos del asesino se abrieron de par en par sin poder apartarse de aquella luz familiar que iluminaba todo a su paso. La sílaba de lo que sería una advertencia para mantener distancia apenas logró salir de sus labios cuando por el rabillo de sus ojos notó movimiento sobre la cama. Tanta conmoción y Myth comenzaba a despertar de su pesado sueño. La mirada de Killian se iluminó de una luz peligrosa. Debía recuperar su cuchillo.

Devon también pudo percatarse del leve movimiento que indicaba la interrupción del pesado sueño de su padre. De un agarre que Killian no pudo predecir, el moreno metió al intruso albino en el clóset y terminó apoyando su espalda contra las puertas viejas que rechinaron por la brusca acción. 

—Papá, despertaste. 

Myth se estiró con extremada gracia al sentarse sobre la cama; de torso desnudo y con sólo una sábana blanca cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo, el hombre cepilló su cabello rojizo hacia atrás mientras que el sueño despejaba sus sentidos poco a poco.    
—¿Devon? —se aclaró la garganta, bastándose de un par de segundos para reajustarse a su realidad. —¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¿Qué horas son?

—Ah... fui al baño, papá. —echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de manecillas junto a su vieja y maltrecha cómoda. —Las doce de la tarde, dormiste toda la mañana. ¿Descansaste? 

—Si, dormí muy bien… —soltó al llevarse una mano a la barbilla y acariciarla suavemente. Su mirada clara cayó entre las sábanas, destellos de breve preocupación nublándole la vista. Fue después de un momento de silencio que Myth rompió con aquella expresión que proclamó su rostro y logró retomar la misma despreocupación de siempre. –Vaya, tal parece que nuevamente los he hecho esperar. –rio más para sí mismo que para el muchacho cruzando la habitación. Myth bajó sus piernas del colchón y se puso de pie, las sábanas terminaron en el suelo junto sus pies y su cuerpo completamente expuesto. Con su dedo índice, le hizo una señal a Devon para que se acercara.

El menor no dudó en obedecer, despegando su espalda del clóset, pero antes de llegar junto a Myth, pudo ver el cuchillo de Killian. Decidió esforzarse en disimular y abrazar la desnuda cintura del mayor para distraerlo. Se alzó en puntas buscando un beso que esperaba fuera suficiente para que su padre no prestará atención al cuarto. 

Myth se relamió los labios al corresponder las intenciones del moreno y besarle con una gentileza que sólo exteriorizaba con él. El beso fue breve y dulce, mezclado con una familiaridad letal. El más alto marcó el final de ese encuentro al separar sus labios del menor y acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Es una pena tener que dejarte tan pronto, pero el deber llama. –le susurró con una complicidad tóxica. Una de las manos traviesas de Myth bajó hasta apretar posesivamente la nalga derecha del menor. –Volveré hasta el anochecer, hoy tendrás el día libre. Descansa en mi ausencia ya que no pretendo quitarte las manos de encima cuando vuelva...

El cuerpo entero de Devon se estremeció entre esos brazos posesivos y adultos que marcaban todo su cuerpo como propiedad de Myth. A Devon le gustaba, se sentía apoyado, acompañado por quien siempre tenía una mirada amorosa para él. La mente del joven caía embelesada con la simple promesa de una noche más junto a su padre, que tan sólo atinó a asentir y dejarlo pasar. Su tobillo golpeó el mango del cuchillo y Devon aprovechó la distracción para empujarlo bajo la cómoda. 

—¿Podré vagar por la casa? —preguntó acariciando el tobillo lastimado con la punta de sus dedos del pie. 

—¿Vagar? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –Myth rio, como si aquella petición fuese sólo un chiste sin real importancia. Tomó la barbilla de Devon con sus dos manos y obligó a que le mirara directo a los ojos. —Pero si ya sabes cómo me siento al respecto. No puedo arriesgarme a que alguien más te encuentre, Devon. Es peligroso permitirte tal libertad, incluso dentro de tu propia casa.

Devon sintió un tenso tirón en la nuca, ese sutil regaño que aplacaba las tontas ideas del niño respecto a una libertad prohibida. Myth no se conmovió frente a los ojos almendras que suplicaban por un cambio de opinión que no llegaría jamás. 

Desvió la mirada dolida, pero resignada, doblegándose a la voluntad de su padre. Myth se hincó hacia la cadena que volvió a rodear el tobillo de Devon. Esa misma cadena aferrada a una saliente del suelo y que tan sólo cubría los tres metros cuadrados del cuarto. 

—No tardes... —pidió acongojado. Por más que la situación pintara mal para él, la presencia de Myth era su soporte. 

—Pórtate bien, mi niño. –se despidió al terminar de vestirse y abandonó la habitación sin dedicarle una última mirada al menor de ojos tristes. Un silencio sobrenatural penetró dentro de esas cuatro paredes hasta que el eco de los pasos de Myth se extinguió y la puerta del clóset volvió a abrirse.

Killian salió de su escondite, portando diversas capas de extrañeza y confusión en el rostro. Le echó un breve vistazo a su alrededor, deteniéndose sobre las cadenas que apresaban al otro chico como una fiera indomable y su entrecejo tembló, abrumado. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar por la extensión de unos breves segundos, hasta Killian decidió preguntar: —¿Ese hombre es tu padre?

—Sí, suele ausentarse varias horas, no te preocupes, siempre y cuando no salgamos del cuarto, estaremos bien. —aclaró Devon caminando hacia la cama, ignorando el pesado sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose en la madera. 

—¿Qué? No, yo… —pero pausó, su línea de pensamientos dio un giro inesperado. —¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las cadenas que limitaban la movilidad del otro. —Espera un segundo. ¿Te tiene aquí contra tu voluntad?...

—¿Contra mi voluntad? —alzó una ceja, extrañado de esa pregunta, no por la formulación en sí, sino porque genuinamente Devon no entendía a lo que Killian se refería. 

—Sí, ¿o por qué otro motivo te mantendría encadenado dentro de tu propia casa? —Killian se aproximó hasta la puerta, girando su perilla sólo para encontrarla bajo llave. Afiló su mirada. Quizás él no sabía lo que era tener una familia pero toda esta situación le resultaba bastante extraña. —¿Qué no quieres salir de aquí? 

—¡No! —sujetó a Killian del brazo, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro con tanta premura que sus extraños cabellos en punta se despeinaron un poco. —No puedo salir, aún es muy pronto, el mundo no está listo.    
  
—¿Listo? —Killian preguntó, tenso bajo el agarre del moreno y con los nervios de punta. —¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

Devon se percató de su imprevista acción, por lo que soltó a Killian, desviando el rostro avergonzado.

—El mundo... tú vienes de allá, ¿no? Debes saber de lo que hablo, de lo horrendo que son los humanos y la necesidad de la purificación de sus almas. 

—¿Purificación de…? —pero calló y sus manos se cerraron inconscientemente en un burdo intento de esconder la sangre seca bajo sus uñas. El entrecejo de Killian se arrugó. —Hablas de lo imposible. ¿Realmente crees que existe manera alguna de remediar tanta maldad?

—Sí. —tajante y honesto, adornando dicha afirmación con una confiada sonrisa.

—¿Aquí encerrado? —Killian atacó, incrédulo. —¿Permitiéndole a tu padre que te esconda de los demás?

—No es así, papá suele traer a gente herida y cada vez que los sano, sus almas se purifican para formar parte de una sociedad más limpia. —señaló convencido de sus ideas. —Killian, sané tu alma aquella vez... pero has vuelto a mancharla, ¿verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos…

El pecho de Killian se contrajo, ardiendo ante una verdad de la cual no podía esconderse. Quedó cabizbajo con una mano sobre el costado en donde años atrás fue atravesado por una bala. Se relamió los labios.

—Tu no… purificaste nada, tan sólo cerraste esa herida. —susurró sin mirarle; aunque aún había algo por discutir: el poder de Devon. —Mi alma no tiene remedio.

—No, Killian, eso es porque afuera sigue habiendo gente malvada, es natural que volvieras a contaminarte. —cuando se sentó en la cama, la cadena golpeó la base de madera. —Papá dice que aún tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, por eso debo quedarme aquí o terminaré contaminado como todos allá afuera. 

—¡No tiene sentido! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Lo que dices es una tontería! —Killian llegó a su límite cuando volvió a encararlo. El mundo que él conocía no tenía posibilidad de reparación. –De hecho, todo… todo lo que te involucra es extraño. Ese poder… —pero pausó y negó con su cabeza. Este no era el momento para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. —No sé qué tanta mierda te esté metiendo tu padre a la cabeza o si fue de esa misma manera que te convenció de compartir cama con él, pero ese extraño poder tuyo no va a cambiar nada. No funcionó conmigo y definitivamente no funcionará con nadie más.

Y aún contra todas esos argumentos que intentaban derrumbar todo en lo que creía, Devon mantuvo la apacible sonrisa. Era un gesto que, además de encontrar divertida las quejas de Killian, despertaba un grado de compasión frente a esas ideas destructivas; su padre se lo advirtió, mucha gente querría hacerlo dudar de sus habilidades, de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, así como el mundo estaba tan podrido que la salvación era inútil. 

Devon fue preparado por Myth durante muchos años, esas ideas permanecían enraizadas a gran profundidad en su mente que nada de lo que nadie dijera, podría convencerlo de lo contrario. 

—Es una tarea difícil, pero no imposible, Killian. Mucha gente es escéptica, pero no por eso desistiré de mi obligación. 

—Esto es ridículo. —con un chasquido de su lengua, Killian demostró su desaprobación ante la ingenuidad del otro. Optó desentenderse, discutir era una pérdida de tiempo. Devon estaba tan sumergido en esa tonta fantasía utópica que Killian prefirió guardarse todas las discrepancias que hallaba en su lógica. No quería involucrarse. 

Se aproximó a una de las ventanas aún tapiadas por madera e intentó hallarles forma a las figuras en el exterior. ¿Seria seguro salir ahora? Estaba demorando demasiado, seguro la palabra de su misión fallida ya había llegado a oídos de Dien. Su garganta se secó. Palpó el cinto de su pantalón, encontrándolo vacío y sin la fiel arma que lo acompañaba a cada misión. Allí lo recordó. 

–Mi cuchillo. —miró a Devon. —¿Dónde está?

—¿Ya te vas? —contestó con otra pregunta. La decepción apagó esa mirada almendra. —¿No quieres quedarte un rato más? 

—Imposible. –respondió en tiempo récord, pero al ver como Devon se hundió en hombros ante inminente rechazo, Killian se aclaró la garganta sólo para agregar. –No puedo, tengo que regresar cuanto antes si quiero evitarme problemas.

—¿Con tu papá? —bajó de la cama, cortando toda distancia entre ellos, Devon ignoró (o tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta) la defensiva actitud de Killian al sujetarle la muñeca y exponer las manos llenas de sangre. —¿Él te obliga a contaminarte? 

—¡Él no es mi padre! –Killian se liberó del agarre de manera brusca haciendo que el otro retrocediera a la fuerza, tal y como si ese simple roce le hubiera quemado la piel. Devon le miró extrañando ante tal reacción, a lo que Killian sólo se limitó a dejar caer su mirada al suelo y sostener de manera protectora una mano sobre la otra. –Yo no tengo padre. No tengo familia.

—Eso es imposible, Killian. Todos tienen familia.

—Cierto, pero no todos tenemos la suerte de nacer en una donde nos quieran dentro.

Devon puso gesto contrariado, esa palabras le sonaban tan extrañas, imposibles de considerar teniendo en cuenta que Myth lo amaba sin descanso. 

—Siento mucha pena por tu alma, Killian... sufres mucho y —alzó sus manos que emanaron el aura dorada. —, deja que sane tu dolor. Puedo hacerlo. 

Aquella promesa fue suficiente para que capturar la atención del asesino. Sus labios temblaron al considerar sus opciones frente aquella cálida luz que le resultaba tan nostálgica.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, manteniendo su desconfiada postura.

—Tal vez me tome un poco más del tiempo requerido, pero confío bastante en mis habilidades. —señaló dando un paso al frente, la cadena se arrastró contra el suelo.    
  
Con gran dificultad, Killian se fue enderezando hasta quedar con sus dudas frente Devon. Ojeó la cadena atando el tobillo del otro y se relamió los labios. Quedar a la merced de ese poder iba de la mano con bajar la guardia y permitirle a Devon acercarse. Sólo pensar en ello lograba estremecerlo violentamente, pero si Devon hablaba con la verdad y su poder lograba sanarle de aquel modo… entonces él… él sería...

—De acuerdo, puedes intentarlo.

Devon sintió un alivio extenderse por el pecho cuando Killian terminó cediendo. Llevó ambas manos al pecho del otro y presionó con fuerza, permitiendo que su energía fluctuara lenta y pasiva por cada poro de ese cuerpo. Era muy claro para Devon, como ver una radiografía perfecta del interior de Killian. Huesos rotos, costillas fisuradas, órganos en un estado deplorable, una mente atrofiada... todo dentro de Killian era caos. Oscuridad. Miedo. Histeria... ¡Un monstruo!

Sin meditarlo, Devon alejó rápidos sus manos, trastabillando aturdido; no notó la cadena entre sus piernas y terminó cayendo sobre su trasero. 

¿Qué diablos era Killian? ¿Qué era toda esa oscuridad dentro de su mente? No... eso no estaba en su mente, era algo mucho peor. Mucho más tangible y peligroso que un simple pensamiento. 

—¡O-oye…! —Killian soltó extrañado, dando un paso inconsciente hacia el frente. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—¡No te acerques! —exclamó retrocediendo a rastras en el suelo. Era él... era esa maldad pura a la que su padre tanto se empeñaba en mantener a raya, protegiéndolo en la seguridad de su hogar. Era él esa oscuridad que se cernía en los corazones de todos los humanos y provocaba el caos inminente al que Devon se esforzaba en destruir... 

¡Killian era ese monstruo y Devon le abrió las puertas de su hogar para contaminarlo todo!   
  


—¿Qué?... —el asesino se congeló apenas dio otro paso hacia el frente, tomado por sorpresa ante la inesperada petición. El rechazo. Su pecho se contrajo junto a su corazón punzante y su ceño frunció. Se encontró con el miedo naciente dentro de los ojos de Devon, la misma mirada de terror que encontraba en el rostro de sus víctimas cuando alzaba el cuchillo dispuesto a asesinar. No entendía, si ya estaba acostumbrado a ser la causa del pánico de otros, ¿por qué ahora le dolía tanto? 

Killian se forzó a barrer los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y endureció el gesto. 

—No te entiendo, tú te ofreciste a ayudarme.

—No sabía... no tenía idea de que tú... —se pronto la sensación de incomodidad estrujó su pecho. Un molesto sentimiento de culpa al ver a través de esa mirada azul, tan misteriosa como el mismo océano, al que conocía solo de fotos e imágenes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A Devon no se le podía permitir temer, darle la espalda a las personas desgraciadas por la oscuridad. Killian era una víctima más... una que la maldad decidió hacer su juguete favorito. 

Aspirando profundo, Devon volvió a recuperar el valor —no quiso preguntarse cómo— y se puso en pie haciendo brillar sus manos otra vez.

—Mi poder, justo como está ahora, no puede sanarte, Killian... al menos no desde la raíz... 

  
Killian enchuecó los labios, incrédulo. De pronto le pareció como si Devon le estuviera tomando el pelo, tal y como lo haría un mago ambulante al excusar algún truco de magia que no hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

—¿De momento? —sonrió en una muda disculpa. Subió sus manos al pecho de Killian y volvió a emanar su poder. 

Las fisuras de las costillas desaparecieron. Bajó hasta la cintura. Los órganos heridos volvían a funcionar sin magulladuras. Cambió a los brazos. Cada hueso retomaba su firmeza y fuerza. 

Pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la cabeza. El cerebro era lo más difícil de sanar. No, más bien, jamás había sábado uno. Temía herir de gravedad a Killian, más sin tener la supervisión de Myth. 

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?    
  
Killian inhaló y el aire llenó sus pulmones de manera diferente. La sorpresa marcó su rostro y con una mano cubrió su cuello. Ligero y más alerta, Killian cayó en cuenta de la ausencia del dolor al cual ya se había acostumbrado. 

—Mejor… —admitió y miró a Devon directo a los ojos. —¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?...

Devon se encogió de hombros sin tener una respuesta concreta.

—Desde que tengo memoria. —apoyó la espalda contra el taburete que aún resguardaba el cuchillo de Killian bajo sus patas. —Cansa cuando abuso de él, que suele ser las veces que papá trae a sus amigos para ser purificados. —se llevó un dedo al mentón meditando dichas situaciones. —Suelen venir más veces de las que quisiera, ahora supongo que son como tú, Killian. 

_ Como él. _ La mirada de Killian se afiló, tornándose analítica. Si lo que decía era verdad, entonces ¿qué intenciones tenían aquellos que buscaban la ‘purificación’ en manos de Devon? Aquella incógnita no le duró lo suficiente, pues fue reemplazada por el repaso de su propia suerte: el Aquelarre, el tiempo que tenía contado. La sola idea de regresar le aterraba, pero hacer a Dien esperar no era una opción. 

—Será mejor que me vaya de una vez –dijo al señalar la puerta trancada detrás suyo. –, ya he demorado suficiente. 

Esta vez Devon no lo detuvo, ahora en su cabeza giraban miles de preguntas respecto a quién era Killian y por qué esa oscuridad iba creciendo poco a poco en su mente. 

—Los que te esperan... ¿puedes llamarlos familia? Te apremia tanto regresar que me da la impresión que se preocupan por ti. 

—No creo que eso sea de importancia. —Killian se hundió en hombros con desinterés fingido, incapaz de encontrar el valor para responder honestamente. Y es que no importaba cuantos años pasaran bajo la sombra del Aquelarre, Killian no sentía que encajara del todo dentro de ella. Empujó aquel pensamiento a un lado y prefirió ignorar su inestable deseo de pertenencia. 

Se encaminó a la puerta sin darle a Devon la oportunidad de seguir indagando y, una vez frente a ella, alzó una mano. El aire en el lugar tuvo un cambio brusco cuando sus uñas se alargaron para convertirse en unas garras de desagradable aspecto, afiladas como filosas cuchillas. Miró a Devon sobre su hombro, atento a su reacción, pero Devon permanecía inmutable, aguardando la ansiosa espera de presenciar lo que esas extrañas garras podían hacer con la puerta de su cuarto. Parecía un niño aguardando un acto maravilloso por parte de su anfitrión. 

Killian sonrió satisfecho ante tal reacción y usó una garra para forzar y abrir el cerrojo de la puerta con una gracia practicada. El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse resonó dentro de la habitación y a lo largo del pasillo, pero Killian tan sólo se volvió hacia Devon. 

—De alguna manera tuve que haber entrado. –le dijo, el orgullo infiltrándose en su voz. —¿Quieres que te quite las cadenas antes de irme?

Devon negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—Si mi padre me encuentra desatado, me regañará. —caminó hasta el albino, jalando la camisa percudida y vieja. —¿Vas a volver?

La duda bailó en la oscuridad de sus ojos, sorprendido ante la inesperada calidez que se coló a su vientre frente esa pregunta. Killian no pudo retenerle la mirada, apenado por no saber cómo reaccionar. 

—Si no lo hago, seguro… morirás de aburrimiento mientras esperas por tu padre.

Devon asintió, soltó la camisa de Killian, dejando que se marchara en el mismo silencio con el que entró a la casa. Con pasos que rompían el silencio ante el arrastre de esa cadena, Devon se sentó en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas. 

Era un poco extraño... ni siquiera la ausencia de Myth, durante muchos años, le hizo darse cuenta de lo enorme que era su alcoba, tampoco de lo fría frente a la soledad que tan bien conocía. Killian logró dejar su marca impregnada en todas partes, logrando que Devon comprendiera lo solitaria que era su vida... 

**———————————**

El sol no se atrevía a perturbar la oscuridad que consumía aquella vieja oficina sumergida entre basura apilada, notas sin sentido y latas de alcohol. En el aire se respiraba un olor desagradable, tan invasivo que se había adherido a las paredes y para desprender de su pintura en ciertas zonas. Un escritorio apenas y era visible entre tanto desorden y, encorvado sobre él, había un hombre de aspecto desalineado que escribía en silencio. Sus ojos color almendra (opacados por los años) repasaban los números que escribía sobre su libreta con cierta fascinación inestable, buscando entre ellos un mensaje que quizás no existía. Renzo Spade era la clara evidencia de una vida proclamada por una obsesión enfermiza, manía debilitante y una depresión severa.

Al llegar al final de la hoja, Renzo levantó su libreta para admirar su trabajo detenidamente. Sus pupilas le traicionaron, distrayéndose con una fotografía vieja enmarcada en un marco redondo. Un bebé. Un niño sonriente. Los labios de Renzo se torcieron en una rota sonrisa cuando tomó el marco para apreciarlo de cerca. Quince años. Hace quince años conoció una felicidad incomparable, una que fue tan efímera bajo los pocos días que pasó con su pequeño antes de que el destino decidiera jugarle chueco y separarlos de una manera tan violenta y desgarradora. Con sus dedos delineó el contorno del rostro de Devon sobre el cristal, intentando recordar la suavidad de sus mejillas o el calor de su piel. Daría todo por poder recordar su dulce aroma. 

No. No podía flaquear ahora. No cuando estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…

La puerta rechinó al abrirse, haciendo tambalear las montañas de papeles, fotografías y folders que se agrupaban por todas partes, estorbando cualquier camino que intentara formarse a ojos de intrusos. Apenas algo de luz sobresalía en una esquina casi olvidada, como un foquito que bailoteaba incansable a ser notado. Arien arrugó la nariz, ese hedor a alcohol, imposible de quitar sin importar cuántas veces metiera a lavar las cortinas, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a él, pero no tanto como para dejarlo pasar; aunque era mucho menos potente que años anteriores. 

Y es que ese era el problema crítico para Arien Ikeda: Tener al hombre que prefería sumergirse entre pistas fallidas, direcciones sin sentido, fotos viejas y casi imposibles de distinguir, ese que se mantenía viviendo como vil parásito de su dinero, gastando sus servicios, comiendo sus alimentos, acaparando espacio que podía usar para cualquier otra cosa, menos un estudio barato con olor licor y suciedad. 

—Sal, necesito limpiar aquí. —sentenció sin atreverse a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, asqueada de sospechar que podría pisar una rata muerta o un nido de cucarachas. 

—No te molestes, así estoy bien. –aseguró Renzo al tomar nuevamente su bolígrafo y proceder con el mismo proyecto de antes. –Limpiar es una pérdida de tiempo y tiempo es lo último que tengo. 

Esas palabras la molestaron lo suficiente para darle el valor de entrar a esa pocilga y derribar unas columnas de papeles cerca del escritorio, importándole poco combinar fechas, situaciones o pistas. ¡Estaba cabreada!

—Sal de aquí.    
  
—¡O-oye! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa?! —Renzo apenas y tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos como su trabajo de años terminaba esparcido sobre el suelo. Su ansiedad y cólera se mezclaron en un solo sentimiento que logró levantarlo de su asiento. Por primera vez en meses, Renzo miró a Arien directamente a los ojos. —¡Te he dicho que no debes tocar nada! 

—¡Estás en MI casa y puedo tocar lo que me plazca la gana! —señaló inmutable por fuera, aunque por dentro se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento brusco o agresión por parte de Renzo. —Mírate por un segundo, estás tan sumido en esto que ya ni siquiera sé quién rayos eres. ¡Lo que hay detrás de esta pila de basura!    
  
—¡Esto no es basura! ¡Estás hablando de la investigación que me regresará a mi hijo! ¡¿Qué más hay por ver?! —Renzo exclamó, defendiendo a garras lo que durante los últimos quince años lo había definido. Se lanzó sobre sus rodillas, recogiendo uno a uno los papeles cuyo contenido sólo él era capaz de entender. 

—¡¿Cuál investigación?! ¡¿Esa que no te ha llevado a nada?! ¡¿O la que te tiene sumido en bebidas y mal pasando hambre?! ¡Le has dedicado tu vida a seguir falsas pistas que sólo te han llevado a decepciones y tragos amargos, Renzo! 

Pero era inútil, Renzo no lo escuchaba, parecía un muñeco atrapado en su propio telar, jalando unos hilos que no controlaba a voluntad. Y le dolía, Arien sufría por cada esperanza resquebrajada en las ilusiones de Renzo, lloraba a la espalda de esa seguridad que no engañaba a nadie más que al propio Renzo. No quería tocar fondo, se rehusaba a dar su brazo a torcer y permitirle a ese hombre llenarse la cabeza de ideas vagas y falsas pistas. El problema era que a Arien se le acababa la paciencia. 

—¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo…! ¡Nadie sabe absolutamente nada! –Renzo no abandonaba el suelo, recogiendo y examinando todo documento que tuviera al frente. Un vistazo a cada hoja y su pecho se apretujo consternado. ¿Qué significaba esa fecha? ¿Por qué había escrito tal locación? Su mente cansada por los años sin descanso comenzaba a fallarle pero Renzo se negaba a aceptarlo. No quería enfrentar la obvia realidad que lo acechaba día con día. —Estoy tan cerca, Arien. Mis esfuerzos no son en vano, lo sé. ¡Lo sé! ¡No puedo rendirme! ¡No ahora…!

Ambos lo sabían, pero Arien era la única que se atrevía a romper esa burbuja de mentiras y falacias que Renzo se empeñaba en abrazar. Era imposible, se esforzaba en odiar a ese despojo de hombre que ya sólo era un pedazo de sueño roto y anhelo incapaz de cumplir. Arien quería tener la fuerza para echarlo de su casa para que valorara todo lo que hacía por él, pero eso era permitirse soñar en grande, mentirse en creer que tenía un valor mucho más allá de una simple arrendadora: que Renzo lo necesitaba por mucho más que un techo... 

Arien era una ilusa. Renzo vivía para un fantasma... para un niño que, muy seguramente, ya estaba muerto. Dolida, resignada como cada día, se hincó junto a Renzo y le abrazó contra su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces habían repetido esa misma pantomima de consuelo, diciéndole palabras absurdas y vacías? ¿Cuántas veces Arien bajó las manos y perdonó esa viciosa actitud? 

—Al menos sal a despejarte... por favor... 

A Renzo se le cortó la respiración, tragándose esa marea de pensamientos tóxicos que arrastraba consigo como si se tratase de su propia sombra. Su cuerpo descuidado y desacostumbrado al contacto físico le traicionó, bajó la guardia y amenazó por exteriorizar su vulnerabilidad. Dejó caer su barbilla sobre el pecho de Arien, entrecerró los ojos y se permitió relajar esos hombros anudados por años de constante tensión. 

—Sólo… por quince minutos, ¿de acuerdo? –susurró con su voz quebrada, exponiendo los límites de su perseverancia. Alzó sus manos y correspondió el gesto, aferrándose a Arien. A la única persona que, a pesar de tantos fracasos, seguía a su lado. —Después de eso… tengo que seguir, Arien. No me puedo detener hasta dar con él… hasta encontrar a Devon...  
  
—Tal sólo quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí, Renzo... —le ayudó a ponerse en pie, ignorando si esas palabras salieron de sus labios o las guardó en su memoria como muchas tantas. Antes de lograr salir del hediondo despacho, Arien dio un último vistazo, paseando los ojos por cada columna de papeles y libros, sin disimular el desprecio que crecía por esa enfermiza actitud de Renzo. 

**———————**   
  


Los barrios bajos de Metanoia eran de aspecto urbano, de callejuelas charcadas, olor a orines en cada esquina, vagos viéndote en las escaleras de incendios de los departamentos, sirenas en sinfonía con los gritos, quejas o maullidos... barrios pintorescos donde una obra maestra era encontrarte con un vagabundo vomitando en las calles. 

Cerca de un bar abierto ese miércoles por la mañana, se encontraba un local de luces neón que parpadeaban constantemente. Ojos parpadeando, monedas girando, manos abriendo y cerrando, eran algunos de los diseños que destacaban de esa extravagante choza. 

—Espero que hayas conseguido lo requerido para esta reunión. –dentro, con una voz firme y serena, Kara rompió el alboroto de las calles sin apartar su fría mirada de quien sentaba frente a ella. Fuera de sus traje sastre, aquella noche Kara vestía ropas tribales de colores brillantes, vestimenta que la hacía sobresalir entre la multitud matutina. 

—S-sí... conseguí todo lo que usted me pidió. —declaró ese hombre barbudo, y con aspecto desaliñado y sucio. Metió la mano dentro de una bolsa percudida y grasienta, sacando un retazo de tela, un muñeco sin los ojos y un mechón de cabello rubio, atado con un cordel de seda bastante fina. 

Kara se inclinó hacia el frente, postrando su mano sobre aquellos objetos y los arrastró hasta su lado de la mesa. De su bandolera azul, sacó un extenso mapa de la ciudad dibujado a mano que desdobló cuidadosamente y talló un puño contra los dobleces para conseguir una superficie lo suficientemente plana para trabajar. 

—El pago... —colocó su mano izquierda sobre de la derecha y una luz blanca las envolvió al instante que cinco anillos (uno para cada dedo) sujetados por largas cadenas que se perdían dentro de su manga larga, aparecían en su mano derecha. Un péndulo cayó con gracia de la cadena de su dedo medio, meciéndose ligeramente sobre el mapa bajo su mano extendida en el aire. —espero verlo en mi cuenta bancaria hoy mismo antes de las doce. De no encontrarlo, me veré forzada… —afiló su mirada. —... a buscarte por mi propia cuenta.

—¡L-lo tendrá! ¡Ya fue depositado, lo juro! —evitó pasear la mirada por los anaqueles, temiendo ser juzgado entre esos ojos cristalinos que lo observaban por medio de los muñecos colgantes. Todo en ese lugar erizaba la piel. 

Kara permitió que el silencio se extendiera dentro del local, encontrando que extender una conversación entre ella y su cliente era solo una pérdida de tiempo, considerando que era el primero del día y ya estaba agotada. Colocó el pedazo de tela en un punto estratégico del mapa y su mano izquierda sobre el muñeco y el mechón. Kara llevó el péndulo a colgar sobre la tela en el mapa y miró al hombre nuevamente.

—Dice que la última vez que vieron al niño fue cerca de la veintidós, ¿no es así? —el fuego de la vela negra del otro extremo de la mesa bailoteó al sonido de su pregunta.

El crédulo hombre asintió sin apartar los acuosos ojos de la vela. Las sombras en los muñecos se acentuaron, consiguiendo desfigurar sus ya horrorosos rostros. 

—¡A-ahí lo vieron, justo antes de ser llevado por un chico extraño, de cabello color plata!

—¿Color plata? —Kara se escuchó preguntar, reprendiéndose mentalmente por indagar en un tema que no le correspondía. Después de todo, su papel en esta tierra se limitaba al de una guía; un medio para que sus clientes se reencontraran con aquellos que creían perdidos. Nada más. 

Antes de que el hombre pudiese responder, Kara enfocó su atención sobre el péndulo de plata y cerró los ojos. Pudo sentir una cálida energía rodear la punta de sus dedos, una mano invisible que guiando la suya sobre los dibujos en el mapa y una voz al oído susurrándole en su idioma nativo. Cuidadosamente, el péndulo se fue balanceando sobre el papel, cruzando la ciudad que representaba hasta detenerse a los inicios de lo que parecía ser un bosque.

Allí el péndulo cobró vida y comenzó a girar por su propia cuenta.

— _ ¿Es aquí…?  _ —Kara preguntó en un idioma que aquel extraño no conocía. El péndulo siguió girando, cada vez más desesperado.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurre? —se inclinó un poco al frente, intentando ver eso que a ojos de Kara estaba muy claro. —¡¿Encontró a mi hijo?! 

El péndulo siguió girando sobre el mismo eje hasta que sus movimientos fueron bruscamente detenidos y una sonrisa siniestra rompió la lectura, sacando a Kara de ella. Solo las suaves risas desconocidas acompañaron a la rubia al final. 

El hombre la veía ansioso, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la clarividente.    
  
Kara abrió los ojos y el péndulo desapareció, dejando un rastro luminoso entre sus dedos. Dibujó con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de sus labios, permitiéndose un momento para saborear la amargura de la noticia que estaba por compartir.

—Así es. —fue el turno de Kara para inclinarse hacia delante, circulando con su dedo índice una pequeña área sobre el mapa. —El cuerpo del menor se encuentra dentro de las tierras bajas del bosque...

—¿Su... cuerpo? —la sonrisa desencajó la mandíbula al ser tiesa, casi forzada. Los ojos se le volvieron dos puntos negros, desbordando la incredulidad confunda sobre esa noticia. —No, pero... mi hijo está vivo... usted lo dijo la sesión pasada... ¡Usted dijo que si estaba vivo aparecería en el mapa! 

—Yo sólo declaré que podría rastrear la energía del menor con el uso de un mapa, la misma que permanece junto al cuerpo de un difunto aún después de días de perecer. —Kara comenzó a doblar el mapa sobre la mesa, con una tranquilidad pasmosa y carente de la menor importancia. Esta no era la primera vez que compartía una noticia de semejante magnitud con un cliente, mucho menos el asesinato de un niño. El tercer niño en los últimos dos meses...

—No... no, ¡usted lo dijo! ¡Usted aseguró que estaría con vida! —ansioso, se puso en pie, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y sacudiendo los pocos adornos en ella. El tintineo de la puerta volvió a escucharse, anunciado la llegada de un tercero. 

—Lamentablemente, mis servicios como radiestesista se limitan a la localización de desaparecidos o personas extraviadas. Recurrir a mí no preservaba a su hijo de las intenciones de aquellos que afuera lo encontraron primero. —Kara terminó de doblar el mapa, dejando el pequeño cuadro de papel centrado en la mesa. Sin inmutarse por el prospecto de un nuevo cliente en la puerta, Kara enfrentó con su mirada al hombre y arrugó el entrecejo. —Ahora que ya hemos concluido con nuestra sesión, voy a pedirle que se retire.

—¡Usted no puede dejarme así! —increpó entre dientes, marcando la quijada, reprimiendo la furia que la reciente noticia hacía burbujear en su estómago, causando un sabor amargo en su garganta. —¡Usted...!   
  
—¿Buenos días? —el detective Benjamin asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de cuentas, distrayendo al hombre. No necesitó hacer ni una pregunta para comprender la disputa que se estaba llevando en el cuarto. —Necesito hablar con el señor Ruais.    
  
Al sonar de su apellido, Kara reaccionó y giró su atención hacia el umbral de la puerta en donde se encontró con aquel intruso: un hombre alto y trajeado, cuya vestimenta caía fuera del patrón de la clientela que solía atraer al local. Sintió su estómago caer hasta el suelo ante un indescriptible temor que la tomó por sorpresa. Controlando la expresión de su rostro, pasó discretamente su mirada hacia el calendario que colgaba en la pared de junto y apretó sus labios, tensa. ¿Acaso la venían a buscar por los meses de renta que debía sobre el local?   
—¿Y qué asuntos tiene usted con él? —Kara se puso de pie, ignorando la rabia del cliente insistente que aún esperaba un final diferente.

—Temo que eso sólo puede saberlo el señor Ruais. —apuntó Benjamin, tomándose el atrevimiento de entrar al local, sin evitar echar un corto vistazo. Demasiado escalofriante. —¿Podría llamarlo?

—¡No pierda su tiempo! —interrumpió el hombre. —¡Es una charlatana! —señaló a Kara, acusador. —¡Se quedará con todo su dinero y tan sólo recibirá malas noticias de ella! ¡Es un fraude! 

Ben sintió que las gafas negras que siempre solía llevar montadas en su nariz, resbalaron al caer en cuenta de quién era el señor Ruais. ¿Señora? ¡Parecía una simple muchachita!    
  
Kara arrugó su nariz; no por la manera en que su cliente trataba de difamarla frente quien acababa de llegar, sino porque había revelado su identidad cuando ella pensaba en la posibilidad de mantenerla en secreto. Se volvió nuevamente hacia el cliente insatisfecho, mirándolo con unos ojos capaces de penetrar hasta la oscuridad de la muerte.   
—No me haga repetirme, señor Tao. —Kara le amenazó. —Retírese, encuentre a su hijo y denle el entierro que se merece. Fuera de mi local.

El hombre se atragantó con sus propias palabras. Incapaz de escupir alguna o armar ideas coherentes. Nada de la amabilidad pasada se reflejaba en esos ojos inhumanamente negros. El señor Tao sintió como todo el lugar parecía cobrar vida, como los muñecos que colgaban de los anaqueles giraban sus rechinantes cabezas hacía su dirección y la sensación de saberse memorizando, al punto de ser acosado, le orilló a huir de ahí. 

—¿Qué fue... —comenzó Ben rascando su cabeza con aire confundido. —todo eso? 

Kara simplemente se hundió en hombros, careciendo de interés sobre el tema. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y, de un soplo, apagó la vela.   
—Siempre buscan a quien culpar. —respondió tras pasar junto a Benjamin e indicándole con un dedo en el aire que la siguiera de vuelta a la pequeña y descuidada recepción del lugar. —Culpan por falta de razonamiento y falta de lógica; porque es más fácil que admitir que se han equivocado.

—Señora, es decir, señorita Ruais —Benjamin no estaba seguro de cómo dirigirse a la chica; decidió sacar su placa y con ello dejar más en claro la razón de su visita. —Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, respecto a un cliente que solía atender con frecuencia. 

El brillo de la placa detuvo los movimientos de Kara, quien del otro lado del mostrador y con una mano sobre la caja registradora ya estaba. ¿Ese hombre no venía para recolectar la renta debida? ¿Era un detective? El sentimiento de alivio no llegó, tan sólo elevó la cautela de la joven radiestesista.

—Lo que mis clientes hagan con la información que se les proporcionó, no es asunto mío. —confrontó en un tono restrictivo y poco flexible. 

—El detalle, jovencita Ruais —a la mierda, era una chiquilla, la trataría como una. —, es que usted fue la última que vio al señor Yens con vida y, según su esposa, iba mucho con usted para descubrir el paradero de su hijo desaparecido. —sacó su libreta del bolsillo interior del saco. 

El semblante en el rostro de Kara cambió y la arruga de su entrecejo se borró por completo. 

—¿El señor Yens… murió? —titubeó al preguntar.

—Y de una manera horrible. —alzó una ceja, pretendiendo copiar algunos guiños de grandes detectives. —¿Acaso alguna de sus adivinaciones no resultó tan bien como la de ahora? 

Ben no tenía nada, lo peor del caso es que esa supuesta pista la obtuvo porque el forense encontró la tarjeta del dichoso local y las visitas recurrentes eran una suposición de su esposa que seguía devastada tras la desaparición de su hijo de seis años.    
  
—Permítame corregirle, señor detective, pero la labor que yo presto en este local no se trata de una simple adivinación. —Kara corrigió de manera obstinada, ya repuesta después de tal revelación. —Además, si con ello insinúa que mi lectura con el señor Yens no fue acertada, se equivoca. La ubicación que mi péndulo reveló en aquella ocasión fue precisa, tal y como lo es siempre que se me pide prestar mis servicios.    
  


—Sí, me comentaba la señora Yens que  _ demasiado _ precisa para una simple  _ adivina _ . —resaltó ambas palabras con un toque de perspicacia malsana. —Incluso también se menciona su nombre en los casos de dos niños que desaparecieron en los últimos dos meses. 

Kara enarcó ambas cejas, sin encontrarle la gracia a las insinuaciones del detective. 

—¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando una es buena en lo que hace, las oportunidades te buscan por su cuenta. —se cruzó de brazos, analizando detenidamente al más alto. —Pero supongo que no todos tenemos la misma suerte. ¿Usted qué opina, detective? 

Los ojos de Ben se achicaron, esa mocosa le estaba dando vuelta a la hoja cuando él seguía enfrascado en señalarla como sospechosa. 

—Opino que debe venir conmigo y responder un par de preguntas, usted sabe: rutina. 

Kara soltó un bufido sarcástico bajo su aliento y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Definitivamente, perder un sábado en manos de aquel detective era lo último que necesitaba. Dejó de cruzar sus brazos. Se volvió nuevamente hacia el mostrador de donde sacó una libreta, abriéndola con tranquilidad que no encajaba en la discusión que mantenían.

—Eligió un momento realmente inoportuno para presentarse. Tengo toda la mañana ocupada y no planeo defraudar a mis clientes con mi ausencia. — Kara le miró de reojo, sin dejarse intimidar por la presencia del otro. —Quizás si lo intenta otro día, tendrá suerte.

—El detalle, joven amiga —apoyó su brazo en el mostrador de vidrio. —, es que usted es mi única sospechosa viable para armar un poco el rompecabezas, digo, al menos por sus clientes, en memoria de ellos, debería de concederme un tiempo.    
  
—¿Y si me niego? —sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. 

No era que esperara facilidad en su trabajo, al contrario, lidiar con personas difíciles era algo constante en su día a día, pero esa joven... ¡No! Esa mocosa, era el ser más impertinente y necio de todos. 

—Temo que debería insistir. —chistó entre dientes. 

—Escuche, detective. —Kara comenzó con la impaciencia marcando el tono de su voz. —Usted no tiene derecho a entrar a este local, señalarme como sospechosa de un crimen que no cometí y esperar que a copere de buena fé en una investigación que no hará nada más que manchar mi nombre. Sus expectativas me resultan absurdas. 

—Siendo la única sospechosa directa, no creo que tenga otra alternativa. No quisiera tener que regresar con policías para llevarla a la fuerza. 

  
Un suspiro alarmado escapó los labios de la rubia.   
—¿Me está amenazando?...

—No, eso no sería ético de mi parte, sólo le expongo sus opciones. —y decoró esas palabras con la sonrisa más cínica en su repertorio.    
  
—Es usted un… —pero Kara prefirió morderse la lengua, empuñar sus manos y desviar su rostro hacia un lado. Miró la larga lista en su libreta, aquella que enumeraba las citas agendadas para esa mañana y su corazón se apresó fuerte contra su pecho. Las perdería. Todas esas citas, las perdería para satisfacer la curiosidad del detective. El miedo se encontró con la frustración dentro de su mirada gris y Kara no tuvo más remedio que acceder (aún cuando eso significaba poner en riesgo su sustento económico para el resto del mes). —De acuerdo, usted… usted gana. 

Ben se enderezó satisfecho y, usando una galanura exagerada, abrió la puerta que tintineó por esa campanilla.

—Le aseguro que terminaremos para la hora de comer. 

Kara se resistió las terribles ganas que sentía de rodar los ojos; aquel detalle, lejos de tranquilizarla, tan sólo le generaba ansiedad. Optó por permanecer callada, tomar sus cosas y seguir al detective fuera del local. Tenía el presentimiento de que las próximas horas serían las más largas de su vida.

**———————————**

Cuando llegaron al departamento de policía, Benjamin condujo a Kara hacia una habitación estoica en su decorado, una simple mesa rectangular y dos sillas. A nadie engañaba el espejo doble vista donde seguro Benjamin era observado para asegurar un interrogatorio justo. La tenue luz causaba una ligera jaqueca y molestaba a la vista. Las sillas eran incómodas, lo justo para mantener desconcertada a la interrogada. 

—Le repito, jovencita Ruais, no es que crea que usted tuvo algo que ver directamente con los asesinatos registrados este último mes, pero no me dejará mentir al encontrar cierta coincidencia que lo une a usted. 

—¿Coincidencia en la desesperación de un padre dispuesto a todo por encontrar a su hijo? —preguntó Kara con la espalda muy recta, el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa. —Las autoridades no satisfacen sus necesidades, ellos se cansan de esperar, la presión del tiempo los consume y los lleva a probar otros métodos para encontrar a quienes han perdido, incluso si estos métodos van en contra del sentido común o sus creencias. Es simple naturaleza humana, no entiendo qué tiene de especial en mi caso.

—Que no es la única adivina de Metanoia y, sin embargo, es a la única a la que recurren insistentes en busca de respuestas. —Benjamin adoptó una postura encorvada, presionando el brazo contra la mesa y señalando con su nariz a Kara. —Es sospechosa desde el punto de vista en donde los casos de los niños congenian con los padres desesperados y su participación. ¿Dónde estuvo el martes 23 del mes pasado? 

—De seis a cuatro, en el banco donde trabajo. —respondió, tras extender una breve pausa. —Y en casa de cuatro en adelante, supongo...

—¿Alguien que pueda confirmar la estadía en su casa?

—Vivo sola —la amenaza detrás de su respuesta le recorrió de pies a cabeza, acentuando la gravedad de la situación que enfrentaba. Kara se esforzó en mantener su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco y agregó: —, pero seguro que el portero del edificio en donde vivo me vio llegar.

—Temo que un simple portero no es suficiente, ya sabe, a ese tipo de personas se les da una buena bonificación y mantienen la boca cerrada. —satisfecho, Benjamin se enderezó, apoyando la espalda contra la silla, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras. —Temo que deberé tenerla en vigilancia por 42 horas hasta comprobar sus coartadas. 

—¿Disculpe? —Kara arrancó su atención de la mesa y le dio la cara al detective que tenía en frente. El color abandonó su rostro, tal y como una fotografía antigua desvaída por el sol. El coraje la invadió sin aviso. —¡P-pero si yo no he hecho absolutamente nada! ¡¿Con qué argumento justifica semejante decisión?! 

—Ya se lo dije, debo comprobar su coartada y asegurar que usted no es la mujer que buscamos. —claro que, a ojos de Benjamin, una asesina con la complexión tan enclenque de Kara Ruais no caía en el ojo crítico de asesina serial, pero era todo lo que Benjamin tenía por el momento y soltar esa pista equivalía a regresar al inicio. Se puso en pie, arrastrando la silla, abotonando su saco. Un policía entró a la sala obligando a la chica a ponerse en pie.   
  
—¡Esto es claramente abuso de poder! ¡Ustedes no…! —pero Kara se tensó cuando el oficial intentó tomarla del hombro y ella retrocedió involuntariamente. Su garganta se secó y se le fue la respiración. Sabía que no debía resistirse, mostrar resistencia tan sólo les daría motivos para retenerla más tiempo. El oficial le advirtió sobre su desplante y Kara no tuvo más remedio que ceder. El cambio de panorama fue muy brusco; de pronto ya se encontraba con su pecho presionado contra la mesa y el frío de un par de esposas rodeando sus muñecas la dejó sin habla. ¿Cómo era que la situación había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? 

**———————————**

Un charco espeso y oscuro, salpicó el suelo de concreto. El sonido del golpe rebotó entre las paredes y ningún miembro presenciando tal abuso hacia algo por detenerlo. Dien, sentado como acostumbraba en su montículo de rocas, se deleitaba con la paliza dada a Killian gracias a Rodion.

Los castigos corporales no eran algo habitual en el Aquelarre, para ser más precisos, el diálogo, junto a lanzar una moneda, era la manera más eficaz de resolver un conflicto sin desgastarse, sin embargo, Dien comenzaba a cansarse de los constantes fallos de Killian. De cada cinco misiones a las que salía, dos quedaban inconclusas o con la víctima moribunda, y ellos no podían permitirse dejar testigos que pusieran en peligro a los miembros. 

Killian estampó su mano contra el concreto y con extrema dificultad intentó reincorporarse. Todo le daba vueltas. Espesas gotas de sangre bajaban por su frente, se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz y caían entre los dedos de sus manos. Entre jadeos, el asesino se lamentaba por los golpes que ahora magullaban su cuerpo; no por el dolor que con los años se había acostumbrado a llevar consigo, si no por que el esfuerzo de Devon por liberarlo de tal había sido en vano. Entrecerró sus ojos, usó su rodilla como soporte y, aunque tuvo que contener un chillido entre sus labios, Killian volvió a ponerse de pie. Encaró a su atacante sin intención alguna de pelear.

Rodion le alzó el mentón con el filo de la espada, dejando que un fino hilo de sangre se deslizara hasta el suelo. 

—Creo que este niñato ya ha aprendido la lección de hoy, jefe. 

—¿Lo ha hecho? —Dien se puso en pie, caminando hasta el niño. Su larga sombra cubrió el lastimado cuerpo que ya parecía un trapo maltrecho y sucio. —Killian, golpearte por cada error está dejando de ser efectivo. Incluso te ausentas dos días sin autorización o alguna señal de tu parte. Temo sospechar que... el Aquelarre ya no está cumpliendo tus expectativas...   
  
—¡No es eso! —Killian gritó accidentalmente, jadeante y sin mirar más allá del filo de la espada que lo sostenía en su lugar. La atención del resto de las arañas cayó sobre él; Ophelia cruzó los brazos y Rhea enarcó una ceja. —Fue un pequeño desliz, un fallo en mi estrategia. C-cumplí con mi cometido, pero... dejar a su madre viva fue un accidente. No volverá a pasar.

Dien retiró la espada de Rodion, evitando lacerar más la pálida piel del niño. Limpió la sangre, permitiéndole sentir algo de calidez ajena, salvo que en Dien era como una caricia gélida, abriendo viejas heridas. 

—Es tu misma excusa... —peinó el flequillo rebelde que estorbaba su deleite al perderse en la mirada oceánica, tan rota. —¿Puedo seguir confiando en ti, Killian? 

Cada roce le quemaba, las caricias le escocían al punto de sacudir su cuerpo con violencia, pero Killian sabía que no debía moverse. No debía tentar su suerte. Asintió, aún cuando sus pupilas hablaban a gritos por él. Estar frente a Dien le aterraba.

Dien sonrió complacido, alejó sus manos del niño y volvió a sentarse en su cómodo montículo de rocas. 

—Volverás a estar a prueba. Tu cuota de asesinatos aumentará por cada día hasta que considere que has aprendido la lección.   
  
Killian llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo soltó en dos suspiros entrecortados, volviendo a asentir.

—¿Cuánta más…? —preguntó y, siendo más honesto con su dolor, se llevó una mano a sostener el costado en donde un par de costillas rotas resguardaba. —¿Cuánta sangre más?

—La suficiente... —le sonrió de esa forma que conseguía alertar hasta el ser más valiente; de una manera en la que Dien lograba sacudir hasta el último resquicio de tu seguridad. 

El aire en la habitación se volvió más denso, más frío y cruel. Nadie dijo más nada, a ningún miembro parecía importarle como la mirada del albino se iba apagando tras escuchar al líder hasta quedar cabizbajo. Killian se quedó quieto –paralizado–, con la mirada perdida en la nada y el susurro de su propia voz inundándole sus pensamientos. Su recuerdo más remoto bailaba alrededor de la primera vez que sostuvo un cuchillo, de lo frías que habían estado las manos de Dien en aquel entonces y de cómo juró su lealtad a cambio de comida, protección y un techo bajo el cual dormir. Tras llevar a cabo su primer asesinato y descubrir que había perdido algo más que su propia paz al mancharse las manos de sangre, Killian pasó largas noches de su infancia en vela, llorando y sin poder encontrar sentido en lo que Dien pedía de él. Una de esas noches, Dien fue a visitarlo y Killian le preguntó:

_ ¿Cuánta sangre más? _

Aquella vez, Dien le sonrió de la misma manera sombría en la que comenzó a hacerlo siempre que escuchaba esa pregunta. Le acarició la mejilla, levantó la barbilla del niño y le miró directo a los ojos. 

_ La suficiente. _

La misma pregunta siempre recibía la misma respuesta. La misma esperanza moría detrás de una condena extendida y sin final. El niño que abrazaba los primeros años de su adolescencia volvió al presente y tensó los hombros. Comenzaba a entenderlo, Dien no lo iba a liberar jamás. Algo dentro de Killian cambió, algo se quebró. Desplegó sus fosas nasales y la comisura de sus labios cayeron hacia los lados.

—La suficiente. –repitió en una voz tan ajena a la suya. –De acuerdo, yo… te la traeré.

**Author's Note:**

> Encuéntranos en nuestras redes sociales:
> 
> Instagram:   
> AKIA: akiaskeleton | LEN: LenPepper   
> YouTube:  
> AKIA: SkeletonAkia | LEN: Lenpepper9   
> Twitter  
> AKIA: skeletonakia | LEN: ohmymackerel   
> Facebook:  
> AKIA: Akia Skeleton Oficial | LEN: Lenpepper9


End file.
